1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gearing for an adjustment device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an automotive adjustment device with compensation for play.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art involves an automotive adjustment device known, for example, from DE 10 2004059538 B3. The gearing has a threaded spindle as well as a spindle nut sitting on the threaded spindle. Inside the gearing housing, on either side of the spindle nut, is provided a bearing bush to hold the spindle nut inside the gearing housing.
As a detriment to this design, in order to achieve a mounting of the spindle nut in the housing free of play, a specially configured bearing bush is provided. The bearing bush lies with its bearing shoulder against the end face of the spindle nut. By its tubular bearing segment, each bearing bush protrudes through a continuous opening of the housing, in which the spindle nut is accommodated.
The tubular segment of the bearing bush projects from the continuous opening of the gearing housing and thrusts against a further support, which is configured, e.g., as a U-clamp, while an elastic element is interposed between the additional support and the end of the tubular bearing segment. In this way, the spindle nut is elastically stressed. The bearing bush can move axially. As a further detriment, this solution requires a specially configured bearing bush, which projects through the wall of the gearing housing. Furthermore, an additional elastic component is needed to provide for an elastic prestressing.
Another gearing for an automotive seat adjustment device is known from DE 10 2005 001 333 A1. Here, again, a spindle nut sitting on a spindle is arranged between two bearing bushes inside a gearing housing. For noise reduction, these bearing bushes have a guide segment for guiding the spindle nut and a guide segment for guiding the threaded spindle. For this, the cylindrical bearing segment of the bearing bush is outfitted with a varying internal diameter, for example.